


laundromat escapades

by jaehyunsdimple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Laundromats, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, double dates, hendery is a mess but aren’t we all, johnny is done with everyone, that sounds so weird hah, xiaojun is just too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsdimple/pseuds/jaehyunsdimple
Summary: “so, where to hendery?” truth be told hendery went outside a total of nine times every month, so he was kinda lost. but there was  one place hendery went; the 24/7 laundromat.“the laundromat!” hendery blurted.





	laundromat escapades

**Author's Note:**

> ayo ya girl’s back at it again after a long time. whatever. so like enjoy this shit i made at 2:00am!!

hendery was one helpless boy, that’s for sure. he was hopelessly in love with a boy from university, named xiaojun. it wasn’t like hendery just looked at the boy and fell in love, one time the latter made eye contact with him when he was visiting a friend on campus. _huh_ , hendery thought, _im_ _really_ _fucking_ _pathetic_ , and he scrolled through xiaojun’s feed.

_i_ _wonder_ _what_ _it_ _would_ _feel_ _like_ _to_ _touch_ _his_ _hair_ , thought hendery after seeing a picture of xiaojun getting his hair dyed. hendery kept scrolling and found a picture of him wearing ripped jeans and a tank top. hendery ripped open a bag of potato chips and began to snack mindlessly. _i_ _wonder_ _what_ _it_ _be_ _like_ _to_ _touch_ _his_ _thig_ -

“hendery! i called you like thirty times! wtf?” said a high voice from the door way.

“i _know_ you did not just say “wtf” in real life.”

“shut up hendery, no one asked you. anyways, you are getting the opportunity to go out with me and johnny tonight!”

“and third wheel, again? no fucking way ten.”

“well, it won’t be li-“ said ten but was interrupted by hendery taking a big crunch of chips.

“sorry ten, i don’t wanna go. so ttyl.” replied hendery with his mouth full.

“but hendery, please! my friend junnie is going out with us, so he’ll be your date! he’s really lonely, don’t you wanna help a poor soul out?” ten pouted and his eyes were huge. _well_ , _fuck_ _me_ thought hendery.

“fine ten! you win. i’ll go with you guys, but if you start making out with johnny i’ll kill you, then myself.”

ten smiled, and walked out of the room, already texting johnny. _i_ _hate_ _those_ _motherfucking_ _puppy_ _dog_ _eyes_.

about half an hour passed, and hendery was still on his bed. “hendery!” called out a frustratingly happy voice. “where you at?”

hendery groaned as a response, and ten and his boyfriend strutted into the room. johnny smiled his beaming smile at hendery, and the younger couldn’t help but return it. “hey johnny! what’s up?” johnny was wearing a black shirt with a jean jacket over it, his hair exposing his forehead.

“nothing much. anyways, xiaojun is gonna be here in like half an hour so get ready hendery!” said ten, replying for johnny.

“you know babe, i can answer him myself-“ hendery heard johnny say as the two walked out of the room. 

hendery was pissed that he had to get ready for some random ass stranger. the guy was probably ugly as fu- wait did he say xiaojun?

hendery scrambled out of the room, stumbling over his phone charger. the socks on his feet didn’t help and made him slide a few extra meters across the hardwood floor, causing him to risky business across it. 

“hey guys.” hendery said, awkwardly putting up finger guns. johnny and ten shared a look that probably said _what_ _the_ _fuck_?? and johnny looked at hendery.

“hey hendery... you okay? you look a little, um, flushed?” hendery was in fact _not_ okay, but he nodded enthusiastically nonetheless.

“yeah! everything is okay. just peachy. wonderful. i was just wondering if you had a picture of my, uh, date?”

“oh yeah sure!” replied ten, pulling out his phone. he swiped around a few times and showed hendery a profile on instagram. _oh_ _shit_.

“oh! okay! um, thank you?” said hendery and dipped back into his room. he heard ten and johnny mumble something but at this point he didn’t care.

the profile he had seen was xiaojun’s. or jun’s or whatever the hell his name was. _well_ , _fuck_ _me_! hendery thought he had been thinking that too much lately.

he had a small mental breakdown, followed by extreme happiness, then a mental breakdown again. hendery had to impress jun, or whatever. okay! okay. okay. okay. it’s all good. xiaojun would be at his place in like 25 minutes so he had to prepare.

hendery cleaned up his room, but not making it too clean, and dressed up, but not making it look like he was trying. but like at the same time he was trying, you know?

he ended up in a green and white windbreaker, jeans, a long silver necklace and earrings. with about 2 minutes to spare.hendery thought his books looked a little too organized and scrambled them out a bit. the chinese boy looked around and deemed his room worthy. _okay_!

a minute later, three knocks were heard from the living room and hendery poked his head out the bedroom door. there stood xiaojun, the love of his life, in all his glory. he looked even better in real life. 

hendery tried to look away, he really did, but something about him just made his eyes drag towards him. 

hendery felt like he was underwater, voices muffled and incomprehensible. he stayed in his position, the rolling chair beneath him creaking slightly. then xiaojun’s head cocked in his direction. _those_ _are_ _some_ _nice_ _eyebrows_.

he then realized xiaojun was talking to him. oh. _oh_. “oh, uh hi! im hendery, very nice to meet you.” _well_ , _i_ _blew_ _it. i sounded like a fucking sixty year old man. i guess i should call him spry now, or say that he looks neat or mayb-_

“hey hendery,” xiaojun giggled, “it’s very nice to meet you too.” his laugh was like heaven, and hendery blanked out again. xiaojun asked him something but hendery could only reply with an “ummm.”

xiaojun shook his head to that answer with a smile and said “what a cutie! you were right ten.” all hendery’s thoughts were keyboard smashes as he felt him self blush up from his neck to ears. _he thinks i’m cute? no fucking way._

“okay well y’all get acquainted while me and ten, uhhh, get ready.” said johnny, and ten latched onto his arm while they both giggled, dashing into ten’s room.

“they are one strange couple, don’t you think?” xiaojun said, breaking the silence.

_be_ _smooth_ _hendery_! “damn right they are,” hendery snorted, “try living with one of them.” xiaojun laughed again, and the list of things hendery would do to make him laugh went on forever.

“so, what university do you go to?” asked hendery, even though he already knew the answer.

“i go to neo city! how about you?”

“oh same! that’s such a coincidence!” replied hendery with faux surprise.

xiaojun started to move from his place in the living room, to hendery’s room. even when way he walks he’s gorgeous. goddamn. hendery could onlystare as the other boy padded into his room, and put his hands of the each of the arms of hendery’s chair. xiaojun leaned in close, caging hendery in. “i’m really happy we go to the same university. i definitely want to see you again.”

_what the fuck. what the fuck. what the fuck. he’s so close. what the fuck. what the fuck._

“oh, um, thank you?” xiaojun threw his head back and laughed, making the (very flustered) hendery blush yet again.

“so, are you seeing anyone hendery?” and the younger shook his head and xiaojun leaned in closer. “and are you, uh how do i say this without being too blunt, are you available for a guy to date?” and hendery nodded his head. he was never too self conscious about his sexuality, being bisexual wasn’t a big deal to his friends and family.

xiaojun leaned in impossibly closer to hendery, breaths dancing together. “well, that’s just great,” the former said with a smirk and his eyes flickered down to hendery’s lips, “because i’m just about to-“

“we’re back!” singsonged a voice. hendery never hated ten so much in his entire life. and that says a lot. “oh, are we interrupting something?” asked ten with an all too smug look, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“shut the fuck up ten. i hope someone sneezes while giving you a piercing.”

“damn you didn’t have to come for me like that. anyways let’s go!”

it was a scandalous time to eat dinner, and the four had just arrived at the restaurant.

“ten of you say one more word about why fruits are disgusting, i swear to god i will shut your fu-“

“please calm down.”

hendery and xiaojun slid into the booth, ten and johnny across from them. they quickly ordered food, johnny and ten getting ramen, hendery getting sushi.

“hey hendery,” xiaojun asked, “do you mind sharing some sushi with me? im not super hungry but y’know, still...”

“oh yeah sure! you can have however much you’d like.” replied hendery with a sweet smile.

“hendery?” asked ten, then turning to xiaojun, “this motherfucker doesn’t even let me near his fo-“but he couldn’t finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a slightly concerned johnny. “okay babe, i think that’s enough from you right now.” ten just shrugged and took a sip of his wine that the waiter just put on the table.

ten minutes in, and johnny and ten were already sucking face. meanwhile, hendery and xiaojun busied themselves with conversation, talking about school and friends and just life in general. hendery was surprised at how smoothly the conversation was going, and how the two of them just seemed to click.

the food arrived at the table, and hendery and xiaojun basically knew each other’s life stories. xiaojun spoke to ten and johnny, and hendery piped in when he wasn’t eating.

“so hendery here is the one that taught me chinese, you know that xiaojun?”

“no, i didn’t.” replied xiaojun, with a small fond smile while looking at hendery.

“yeah, he speaks english so he could translate the words for me.”

“you speak english? impressive. uh, how’s this,” and proceeded to ask how are you in english to hendery, with the cutest accent ever.

_that was adorable, i think i just might melt._ “that was pretty good.” said hendery with a smile, which caused xiaojun to beam. a few hours later the food was done and ten and johnny were kissing yet again.

“hey,” whispered xiaojun in hendery’s ear, making hendery whip his head around. his cheeks were filled water, making them puff up. “aww you’re actually so adorable,” cooed xiaojun while pressing a finger against his cheek, “but anyways let’s dip and make them pay for the food.” said xiaojun withan evil smirk playing on his lips. free food and alone time with xiaojun? “fuck yes.” replied hendery, and the two dashed out of the restaurant hand in hand.

“i know y’all aren’t le- come back guys!” hendery and xiaojun heard johnny andten call out for them, but the two were already at the exit, running on to the street.

“so, where to hendery?” truth be told hendery went outside a total of nine times every month, so he was kinda lost. but there was one place hendery went; the 24/7 laundromat.

“the laundromat!” hendery blurted. 

“the laundromat. very romantic hen,” causing said boy to blush, “let’s go.”

and so they walked down the cold street, arms linked (product of xiaojun) as they skipped along to the laundromat. a bunch of strangers stared at them, but xiaojun just laughed and pushed on. they were in front of the laundromat now, it was basically deserted.

“leo’s laundry; come in dirty, leave fresh.” read xiaojun from the sign. the two made eye contact and suddenly they were laughing. like really laughing. xiaojun put his arms around hendery, body shaking as laughter ripped through his throat. once they calmed down, xiaojun pulled back a little bit, their faces close.

xiaojun’s eyes were slanted and cute, eyebrows fierce and strong. the cold made the tip of his nose and his cheeks a rosy pink, and the harsh light from the laundromat sign accentuated his sharp jawline and nose. _pretty_. hendery’s breath caught in his throat, as the other leaned in closer. “hendery,” started xiaojun with a raspy voice, “can- can i kiss you?” the latter nodded and they began to lean closer yet again. hendery could feel the heat of xiojun’s face, and was close enough to count the eyelashes that framed pretty brown eyes.

“uh, ‘scuse me fellas,” said a voice from inside the laundromat, “i gotta bring my, um, laundry home.” hendery and xiaojun jumped away from each other, and the guy pushed past them, mumbling. xiaojun and hendery looked at each other with shy smiles, and the latter said “let’s get out of this cold.”

they walked into the laundromat, smelling fabric softener and dryer sheets. the place was completely deserted, the low buzz of the white lights above them the only noise.

“let’s listen to some tunes hendery. you look like one of those uneducated bitches who doesn’t know good music.” 

“oh you littl-“ 

so they were listening to music, specifically a playlist of solely the weeknd, in a laundromat. to be honest hendery didn’t really like the weeknd, but if xiaojun did he did. hendery had managed to find a vending machine, so of course he was sitting on top of a washing machine tossing cheetos into xiaojun’s mouth.

“ayeee, throw another one hendery.” called xiaojun as he just caught a cheeto in his mouth. hendery tossed another in xiaojun’s mouth, this time it bounced off the side of his lip, causing the two of them to burst out laughing as the poor cheeto skidded across the floor and under a dryer.

“c’mere hendery,” said xiaojun, “i love this song!”

xiaojun placed hendery’s hands on his own waist, and threw his arms around hendery’s shoulders. they swayed to the music, xiaojun moving his hips in an irresistible way and hendery just flat out staring. but then xiaojun had to open his stupid, pretty mouth.

“just a simple touch and it can set you free,” he sang while tilting his head back, “you don’t have to rush when your alone with me.”

even though he had an accent while singing it was ethereal. angelic. and it greatly effected hendery.

“wow. i thought you don’t speak english?”hendery said under his breath.

“i don’t speak english,” laughed xiaojun, “i can only pronounce those words ‘cause i listen that song so much.”

“oh.”

xiaojun laughed again and asked, “see something you like hendery?”

“maybe.”

“good enough for me.”

and with that xiaojun connected their mouthes. it sweet and soft, as first kisses should be. xiaojun tasted like clouds and sweetness and kinda like cheetos. but the innocence was short lived, as hendery pushed xiaojun roughly against one of the washers.

xiaojun jumped up on top of it, hendery taking his place between the former’s legs. hendery slid his hands up xiaojun legs, as the other wrapped his hands around the nap of hendery’s neck. xiaojun licked at hendery’s lips, making the latter gasp.

he took the opportunity to ease his tongue into hendery’s mouth, exploring and curious. he licked behind his teeth and pushed their tongues together, a small moan coming from hendery. 

xiaojun slid his hands under hendery’s shirt, feeling toned stomach that was still slightly squishy. he brought hendery’s tongue to the roof of his mouth and started to suck gently, making hendery lean in impossible closer.

lips attached themselves to xioajun’s neck, mouthing at his collarbones and neck. a bright red mark was sucked into the pale skin, making xiaojun whimper breathily. the sound made hendery pull away and look at xiaojun. then he kissed him. hard.

xiaojun pushes hendery’s windbreak off his shoulders and onto the floor, feeling the cotton of his white shirt. hendery gripped the back of xiaojun’s hakr, pulling it roughly causing xiaojun to moan loudly. 

“oh my god! sorry, sorry, i didn’t mean to- sorry i’ll just leave you two alone!” cried out a voice from im front of them.

“oh no, _we’re_ sorry, oh jeez, im so sorry!” both boys were the colour of a tomato as they apologized profusely to the woman, before she walked/ran away. 

“wow, what a cockblock.” said xiaojun after a moment. 

hendery laughed, making xiaojun laugh too. the tension from the atmosphere gone. he helped xiaojun off the machine, and if hendery thought xiaojun was pretty earlier, he was truly a sight to see then. his lips were swollen and pink, hair mussed up and sticking around. _pretty_.

“if you think i’m pretty you should go look at yourself,” laughed xiaojun making hendery blush for the nth time. “but seriously though hendery, i like you. i really do. give me your phone.” hendery handed it over, still a little dazed from kissing the boy he’s been pining over for god knows how long.

“well unlock your phone first dumbass!”

“my bad, sorry.”

xiaojun went and opened instagram and before hendery could stop him, he was on his own profile. “huh, it looks like you already follow me.”

“um, i only started following you because,um, ten told me to?” hendery was never a good liar. 

“then why have you liked all of my posts since september?”

“um, for fun?”

“you are truly the biggest idiot in the world.” and he pressed hendery’s lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, you are beautiful and deserve clear skin!! i might be writing a nomin fic cause i’m a basic bitch so yeah stay tuned i guess. show some love with comments and kudos, and like peace out.


End file.
